


Control

by Thesilentone



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Conditions, Noiz Can Feel, Noiz' Good End, Romance, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were happy before that happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> My name is holly, but my pen name for this site is thesilentone.  
> This is my first story for this fandom. I have read many stories and have decided to come and give it a go myself. I don't think that this version of what I'm writing has been done before, but if it has i still hope it's enjoyable. However, that won't deter me, this story has an ending and it will be finished regardless. I am only posting one chapter now to see if it catches anyone's attention. Thank-you to anyone who takes a look at this. Comments and critical opinions are appreciated and accepted.  
> So then, enjoy!!  
> :)

Control part 1 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from. All rights belong to the publisher Nitro and chiral. 

‘Time flies when you are having fun’.

That's a weird saying. It means that you're so engrossed in what you are doing that you become oblivious to the fact that the hours have gone by. 

Or it simply means that you aren't paying attention to the things that happened around you. 

It's been two months since aoba had left midorijima to come to germany with noiz.  
It was odd being here, he felt clumsy when he goes out on his own, he may have learnt a few german phrases but the accent of his gives him away. 

Needless to say, aoba felt lonely sometimes. He loves noiz, he's not afraid to step out of his comfort zone but lately he's been getting a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something's about to happen, he just doesn't know what that is. 

A littering of butterfly kisses over his naked back and shoulders had drawn aoba's attention back to the present. 

Noiz was blessed with a couple days off and so he had decided to enjoy every minute of it in the purest way he knew how to. Ever since aoba had gave him back his sense of pain and touch, noiz had been taking advantage of every opportunity he can get, not like he needs an excuse on the matter. 

“Aoba. You seem tense. Is something wrong?”

Smiling softly, aoba turned his head slightly and spoke. 

“No, just thinking about stuff. I'm ok.”

Frowning, noiz leaned over aoba, using his body weight, he turned aoba around to get his attention. Once he had got it fully, noiz cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“Aoba. I know you. You're worried about something, please, tell me what's bothering you?”

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, aoba smiled, placing his hands on top of the one's on his face, aoba brought noiz down to his level and softly spoke. 

“ I just got a headache, that's all.”  
“Is it scrap?”

Shaking his head negativity, aoba brought noiz down even more and decided to make noiz forget all about this.  
He knew eventually that noiz will carry on until he gets what he's after but until then?

They were going to enjoy themselves. 

Never realising that things were about to get a lot worse for the pair. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always starts off slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so much for your attention to the story already!! I'm posting a chapter now and another later on. I will apologise now for my pacing issues, i'm aware of this and I'm slowly working on improving but if it seems rushed, i apologise in advance.   
> Feel free to comment in anyway you like.   
> Thanks also for the kudos too.   
> Enjoy!!  
> :D
> 
> Oh, I've also updated the first chapter, edited it, add another sentence, etc. So if you like to have a look, you can.

Control part 2

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral.   
(So, please don't sue me)

 

Noiz knew that something was wrong with aoba. He knew that he was avoiding the issue. He knew that the moment aoba started another round of their lovemaking. And here aoba was again, only this time around, aoba was sitting in the garden on a bench and watching the autumn leaves falling from the tree's to the ground. 

Noiz didn't want to push the topic into the open by force, he knew that whatever it was, aoba was clearly afraid of telling him about it. Normally if something is wrong, aoba would just ask for noiz's time and then spit it out, to which noiz would sit down with him and comfort the man. Now though, it's got aoba so afraid he's not saying anything, merely distracting himself and noiz. Eventually though, something's gotta give, noiz just hopes that it doesn't hurt too much. 

His patience was wearing thin, grabbing the two cups of tea, noiz went outside to sit with aoba, hopefully he will get some answers to what was bothering the one he loves. Gently running a hand through aoba's blue hair, noiz placed the cups down, leant over aoba and placed a lingering kiss to his temple, lips still connected, noiz whispered into his ear. 

“Aoba? We need to talk, please.”  
Choking back the tears and sobs that had made their presence known, aoba drew a shaky hand to his face, wiped away the tears that did manage to fall and spoke softly. 

“Please noiz? Not right now. I promise you that i will speak to you soon, but just for today? Let it be. Please?”

It broke noiz's heart to hear his strong boyfriend behave this way. Aoba was stronger than he gave him credit for. Aoba had waited for him for three months, he stayed loyal and he risked his life for his when the tower fell. Noiz knew that he could never repay what aoba had done for him, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to try though. 

Sighing softly, noiz sat down beside the clearly distressed man and took both of his hands into his own. Giving them a gentle squeeze that was almost immediately reciprocated, noiz leaned his forehead against aoba's temple and spoke softly. His words having enough hit to get through to him but not too hard that he'll end up pushing aoba away more. 

“It hurts to see you like this aoba. You promised to show me all the wonders of this world. But, i need you to believe that i will do everything i can to help you, to keep you safe and happy and most importantly, loved, aoba. I would never abandon you aoba, no matter what happens to you. So please, speak to me. I want to help you, i just don't know how if you don't allow me to, if you don't tell me.”

Allowing his sobs to flow out, aoba allowed noiz to cradle his head and draw it slowly to his crook of his neck. With noiz murmuring against his temple that he has him, that he's not letting him go, aoba spoke through his crying. 

“I...Noiz? I'm… I'm afraid i'm losing my mind. I've been having nightmares…Nightmares, that… I can't explain..Nightmares i think are about to come true…Noiz? I'm scared…”

Noiz didn't know what to think about this. But he knew that sarcasm and dry wit wasn't going to help, so he used his tactful side instead. 

“Ok. Ok aoba. How long has this been going on for?”

“A couple of days. Maybe three.”

“You know i should punish you for keeping this from me. But that's for another day. Aoba? I won't doubt your sanity. Not now, not ever. When this happens again, you wake me up, i don't care what time it happens, if you have a nightmare, let me know immediately. Ok?”

Nodding in confirmation, aoba allowed noiz to pick him up bridal style and be carried back inside their home. 

It was nine in the evening when the next nightmare had hit him. 

It was a room. No colour, no light, no nothing. He was standing there in a sea of water then suddenly a thick chain wrapped itself around his waist and dragged down. 

The last thing he felt was the water filling his lungs. 

Noiz woke up with a jolt. An elbow in his ribs was his only indication that aoba was having a nightmare. Noiz was more aware of this now that aoba had told him what was wrong.   
Sitting up, noiz cupped his face, leaning in closer, noiz whispered into his ear softly. 

“Aoba. Aoba? You need to wake up. C'mon aoba, come back home to me. Please aoba. Wake up.”

He repeated this over and over until he got through to aoba, and with a scream, aoba awoke. 

Instantly pulling aoba into his arms, noiz rocked him back and forth as the sobs started. 

“Shh. Shh aoba, you're alright. It was a nightmare. Nothing more than that. I've got you. I've got you.”

Clutching the back of noiz's t-shirt he occasionally wore to bed, aoba regained his breathing pattern and slowly calmed down. Once he had returned to somewhat normalcy, aoba softly spoke. 

“I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to frighten you.”

Placing a kiss to his forehead, noiz brought aoba closer to his chest and gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle grip before he spoke. 

“I told you, you wake me up the moment that you feel overwhelmed by all of this. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

It wasn't a order, but there was a gentle nudge in his words to let aoba know that while noiz would accept a 'no’ for an answer, he wanted to know about it. Sighing heavily, aoba wiped away the tears that fell and spoke. 

“I, i was in a white room. There was water and the next thing i knew. There was this thick chain that wrapped itself around my waist and dragged me under.  
When you woke me, i was drowning.”

Nodding in understanding, noiz sat the pair up, sat between his legs, cupped his face and softly spoke, all the while, threading his fingers through his hair. 

“It's alright aoba. You're safe. Why don't we head back to midorijima for the weekend? Maybe tae can help you with all of this.”

Smiling softly, aoba shook his head in a negative answer before covering the hands on his face with his own. 

“I don't want to worry her. She had enough to deal with when the tower fell. This is something that i have to deal with. Thank-you noiz, for the offer.”

“Aoba? It's not just about that. You have been meaning to go back to see them all. This just gives you a valid reason to do so. I'm coming with you, ok?”

Nodding in agreement, aoba allowed noiz to cradle his head and softly brought them back to bed again. Hopefully when the dawn breaks in, aoba would be alright. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allow those who know you to help.   
> After all, what's the worse that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Here's the next chapter for today.   
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Control part 3

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral.  
(So, please don't sue me)

 

Noiz and aoba had travelled to midorijima the following weekend. Aoba's nightmares had calmed down a bit, but he was incredibly tired of waiting for another round of terrors to hit him. 

“Aoba. You are showing the initial stages of anxiety. Are you alright?”  
Breaking the din of the journey, aoba looked down in his lap at his allmate tilting his head like a puppy he's modeled after. 

Smiling softly, aoba merely nodded in confirmation and began petting his navy blue coat. Noiz was sitting down beside him and was working on some holographic screens regarding his work. Glancing sideways, noiz smiled, gently stroked his cheek quickly before returning to his task. Not missing the blush that hit aoba or the way he slightly tipped his head to his shoulder to lean on.

 

“AOBA!! Welcome back!!”

That was the first thing that greeted the pair as they disembarked the plane. Aoba knew that noiz had probably alerted koujaku that they were almost there. 

Things between the two had somewhat improved. Aoba sat them both down and told them straight that he loves them both and if noiz wanted aoba completely, he had to accept koujaku too. He also gave koujaku the same lecture.   
Both had come to an understanding, both loved aoba and wanted nothing but for him to be safe and happy, he deserves that. 

Letting noiz take his bag, aoba ran up to koujaku who picked him up and swung him around. 

“Koujaku!! Put me down, you hippo!!”  
Laughing, koujaku placed him down and cupped his face and softly spoke to him. 

“You okay? I heard that you are having nightmares. Want to talk to me about it?”

Aoba's eyes could've popped out of his sockets, glaring at noiz who looked up at him and was silently telling aoba to talk to his best friend, that it's fine to do so. Aoba knew that noiz didn't have any malice intentions to talk behind his back, he knew that aoba was just too stubborn to ask for help. 

Sighing softly, aoba smiled at noiz in gratitude before turning back to koujaku to speak to him. 

“I have been, but i rather not talk about this here. Let's head back to gran's place first.”

Smiling softly at aoba, koujaku nodded, letting go of his face and taking his bag from noiz who merely nodded in gratitude, the trio headed back. 

“Granny. I'm home.”

Making her way over to her grandson, tae merely looked him up and down before speaking. 

“You look tired. Quit staying up all night.”  
Laughing, aoba went up to her and gave her a warm hug, which tae made a fuss about but nonetheless, reciprocated without delay. 

Placing a kiss to her grandson's cheek, tae turned her attention to noiz and did the same. Noiz, who was just getting used to such warmth and comfort, slightly stiffened but melted into her arms.   
“I don't bite, you know. Well, not unless you provoke me like the last time you idiots made a scene.”

Smiling softly, noiz merely nodded, with tae giving him a look of appraisal. 

“Come in and eat. I doubt that you'll be sitting around whilst here.”

Smiling, the three headed into the kitchen to eat. 

“Yo puppy. How's germany treating you?”  
“Very well beni. How are you?”  
“It's no fun when i can't chat with you as much.”  
“My apologies beni. I miss talking with you also.”

Hanging up by the balcony in aoba's room, koujaku and aoba were watching their allmates having a conversation like old times. 

“Noiz spoke to you, didn't he?”  
Glancing sideways, koujaku nodded in confirmation, took another hit of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke away from aoba's face and softly spoke. 

“He was worried about you. I can't blame him for doing so. What's going on?”

Smiling softly, aoba turned to his friend, leaned his head against his shoulder and spoke. 

“Nightmares. I know that seems vague and i'm not avoiding but that's what it is. I'm also getting a nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen. I just don't know what yet.”

Nodding in understanding, koujaku stumped out his cigarette and enveloped aoba into a warm hug, kissing his temple, koujaku softly spoke. 

“If it's affecting your sleep, then it's not 'something’ aoba. You've got a smart head on your shoulders, if you feel that way, don't ignore it. Tell us. We'll try and help in anyway possible.”

Smiling softly at his best friend, aoba stepped away and gave koujaku a proper warm hug. Murmuring against his skin, aoba spoke. 

“Thank-you koujaku. I'm home.”  
Laughing, koujaku replied.  
“You're welcome. I'm glad to see you too.”

Mind made up, the trio were going out for the evening. Aoba had yet to see mizuki or clear yet and so koujaku declared that they should just go to the black needle in see for themselves. 

Entering the bar/ tattoo parlour, aoba spotted mizuki and vice versa. 

“Hey. It's the tourist!!”  
“Very funny!!”

Stopping in the center, the pair laughed and gave the other a hug. Smiling and greeting noiz as well, mizuki got the three men a table, and with that, mizuki left with a promise to be back shortly. 

The black needle had upgraded in size, it didn't hurt that he was already popular here. 

Sitting down whilst the strobe lights hit the crowd and them, aoba squinted as a result flash of green hit his eyes and immediately he grabbed hold of his head.   
A warm hand was on his thigh and a squeeze was his his first awareness to his boyfriend looking at him in worry. 

“You alright aoba?”  
“I'm fine. Just the lights.”

Nodding reluctantly but allowing the matter go for now, noiz looked at koujaku who was shooting him a look of worry towards aoba too. 

 

It wasn't getting any better.   
The music was pumping, alcohol was in the air, in everybody's systems. It was loud, heady and hot in here. 

Noiz was about to ask what was wrong when aoba stood up abruptly and crouched down to the ground with his knees landing with a thump. 

And just as both noiz and koujaku were both making their way over to him, a loud scream echoed throughout the entire club. 

It all happened so quickly.   
Glass shattered everywhere.   
Everyone dropped to the ground in horror at what had happened.   
And aoba… 

Aoba was sitting on the floor, with a severe nosebleed and and tears falling down his face. 

Ignoring the groaning around them, noiz and koujaku immediately skidded to the ground beside him and noiz carefully cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“Aoba? Aoba, look at me. Please.”  
Frowning at his lack of attention he's received, noiz looked at koujaku who was just as concerned about aoba as he was. 

“Hey!! Guys, what happened?! Is aoba Alright?!?!”

Watching mizuki come running over, aoba just about touched noiz's hand when he collapsed sideways into koujaku's open arms. 

The last thing he saw before he faded into unconsciousness were noiz's Frantic look of worry. 

The last thing he heard was his name being called by his three friends in sheer worry. 

Then everything went black. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always finds a way to haunt you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> I've shortened the story down as i don't think that my ideas can be stretched out for twenty chapters.   
> I'm posting up two now and the ending later on so it'll be finished today. Thanks for your time to give this a look.   
> :)

Control part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral. (So, please don't sue me)

 

This couldn't be happening.   
It just couldn't be. 

It's been two days since the black needle incident. Not long after aoba had collapsed in koujaku's arm's, the pair along with mizuki left to go to tae's home. Upon entering, koujaku bellowed to tae and gave a rushed explanation of what had occurred. Blanching at the very moment she saw aoba, tae calmly ordered koujaku to take aoba to his room and let him sleep. 

Noiz was beside himself with worry.   
He knew aoba was alive, could feel his pulse, his heartbeat. But, that didn't help noiz at all when he is just sitting around whilst aoba remains unconscious. 

“Noiz. Aoba will return to you. Have faith in tae and her knowledge.”

Looking down at ren, noiz merely picked the dog up, placed it in his lap and softly stroked it's coat. Ren merely curled up against noiz's chest and allowed it.

Usagi meanwhile, were dancing around, albeit with less energy than they normally use. It appears as if noiz's allmate knows what's going on and is behaving accordingly to the situation.

And all noiz can do is wait. 

“Granny. What happened to aoba?”  
Looking up at the young man she has known since he was a child, tae merely placed a cup of tea down in front of him and softly spoke. 

“Ever since platinum jail, aoba had said that scrap has died down a little. However, that ability will never truly fade away, aoba has lived with it and more importantly, has become acceptive of that power. However, think of it as electricity, the power needs an outlet. Regardless. I can only surmise that scrap has either resurfaced or its evolved. To what state? I can't say.”

Nodding in understanding, koujaku slumped further into his chair, only stopping when he felt a hand gently to his face. Looking up, koujaku was surprised to see tae giving him a warm smile. 

“Aoba didn't hurt anyone. Correct?”  
“Other than glass shattering everywhere? No.”  
“Then aoba will wake up soon. He only stayed out cold when scrap was inflicted upon a person. You'll see koujaku. You'll see.”

Smiling softly, koujaku allowed the lady he's proud and honoured to call 'family’ to look after him. If only temporary, because tae doesn't do 'nice’ all the time. 

She has a reputation, you know. 

His head aches.   
That's the first thing aoba gages when he regains his consciousness. Aoba vaguely recalls going to mizuki's bar, the lights hitting his face and then….. 

With a jolt, aoba opened his eyes and immediately saw a distraught looking noiz sleeping by his side. Smiling softly, aoba gently ran a hand through his hair which caused noiz to wake up instantly. 

“...Aoba. You, you awake?”  
“Yeah. Yeah i'm here.”

Aoba didn't get a warning, immediately noiz cupped his face and cradled his head to his chest. Running a hand through aoba's blue hair, noiz placed kisses and kisses upon his scalp before he spoke. 

“You had me worried. Are you alright?”  
Wrapping his arms around his neck, aoba pulled back a little, rested his forehead against noiz's and spoke. 

“Yeah, i think so. I'm sorry for worrying you. How long have i been out?”

Rising up to place a lingering kiss to his forehead, noiz stroked his nose against aoba's temple before he spoke. 

“Two days. Come, tae and the old man have been waiting for you too. Mizuki will be over later on. Ren is downstairs too.”

Nodding in understanding, aoba allowed noiz to hold him tightly against his body and the pair made their way downstairs. 

 

“Aoba. You are awake. Are you alright? You're not showing signs of distress.”

Smiling softly, aoba picked up ren, proceeded to touch their foreheads together before speaking. 

“I'm fine ren, sorry for making you worry also.”

Wagging his fluffy tail around, ren nodded in confirmation and was carried away with the pair to see koujaku, beni and tae in the kitchen waiting for them. 

“Aoba!! You had me scared for you. Don't ever make me worry like that again.”

Looking guilty at koujaku's words, aoba was surprised to see koujaku immediately in front of him. Cupping his face, koujaku merely hummed in approval of aoba's supposedly good health before smiling warmly and bringing him to sit down. 

“Aoba. Do you remember what happened to you?”

Was tae's response to seeing her grandson. 

“I, i've been having nightmares for a while. Then, when we went to mizuki's bar i had a headache. I thought it was the lights and the smell of alcohol but then. Then i stood up and screamed and the next thing i know, i'm in koujaku's arm's.”

Humming in understanding, tae merely walked around, stood beside aoba, checked his temperature and then sat down again. 

Sensing the confusion on all of their faces, tae tutted under her breath before speaking. 

“It's scrap. Or rather, it's the remnants of scrap.”

At that moment, aoba paled considerably more. He always feared the moment it might make its presence known again. He just hoped it wouldn't be at this time. 

“Aoba. Your heart rate has spiked. Tae, aoba is on the verge of having a panic attack.” Nodding at ren's advice, tae calmly ordered koujaku and noiz to guide aoba to the living room while she prepares tea. Motioning for ren to keep an eye on him, tae turned around and immediately set to work. 

Placing aoba down, sensing his red face and his shallow breathing, noiz immediately pulled aoba to his chest and softly spoke out orders. 

“Aoba. Focus on my breathing. On the way my chest is rising and falling. Focus only on that.”

With deliberately slow breathing, noiz had managed to get aoba's breathing back to normal. Slumping against his boyfriend, aoba allowed noiz to cradle his head and softly spoke. 

“I'm sorry. Both of you have had a bad time and i'm only making it worse.”

Smiling softly, koujaku merely grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it softly without saying a word. 

They knew it scared each other. But there wasn't much anyone can do. 

The next few days will be hard.   
But they'll be alright.   
After all, they survived the tower falling.   
They can survive this.   
They hoped…..   
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heed my advice, you don't want to do this...

Control part 5

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral.   
(So, please don't sue me)

 

It's been two weeks since aoba was told of the revelation that his scrap had returned, and had evolved, according to tae that is. Furthermore, noiz had declared that they would be staying a bit longer than originally planned. Not like aoba was complaining about it… 

Currently aoba was taking a Leisurely walk around the island. Aoba didn't have any nightmares since the time he had collapsed, and so aoba felt a lot more energetic than before. Noiz had a video meeting with some big wigs in germany and so he couldn't join aoba in his stroll. However, he gave aoba one of his cubes to take with him, so that, heaven's forbid something should happen to aoba, noiz would be alerted immediately. 

“P!!! Aoba someone's coming! Someone's coming!”

Stopping at that, aoba stood off to the side of the road and took out a part of noiz's allmate out of his pocket. He was just about to speak up when a voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Hey there. That's ruff rabbits colour. So then, noiz is around then?”

Stiffening at the mention of his boyfriend's rib crew, aoba turned around slightly and asked these newcomers exactly what they wanted. 

“Can i help you?”

“Aoba. Their heartbeats have increased a bit. Their adrenaline has also increased. Beware of an incoming fight.”  
Nodding subtlety to ren's words of warning, aoba merely glared as the supposed leader decided to enter his personal space. 

“Where is that pierce riddled punk anyway? We heard he's got game.”

Glancing sideways, aoba was about to respond when he felt a jarring pain to his forehead. It meant only one thing… 

“P! Aoba is hurting!! Aoba is hurting!”  
Was all that usagi said as he sent a discrete signal to his owner, while ren was looking at aoba and finding a safe way to escape this mess and to help aoba too.

But it was too late, the leader had gripped aoba and threw him against a industrial size bin by an alleyway.   
Hitting the floor with a grunt, aoba cradled his now broken wrist. He knew it was as he landed badly and he heard and felt it snap. 

“Aoba!!” ren had managed not to get trampled on and had usagi in his mouth, holding it for dear life. Doing a quick scan, ren's ears drooped and he spoke sternly. 

“Aoba. Your wrist is broken and your heart rate has spiked. I need to get some help. Hang on aoba, i'm scanning for any nearby acquaintances of yours.”

Nodding subtlety, aoba can only glare from his seating position as the group of five approached. Another pulse of pain hit him and aoba only had enough time to grit out a warning to them. A warning they won't listen to. 

“You need to get away from me. You don't want to do this.”

Laughing darkly, the leader approached and at that instance, aoba began to scream in agony before an invincible force knocked his would be assailants down in a mighty shove. 

Aoba immediately felt blood pouring from his nose and crashed to the ground.   
Barely noticing a tall man coming to stand by his face, ignoring the crumpled heaps of people around them by the time he blacked out. 

'Aoba Please be alright’

Noiz blanched when usagi's partner alerted him to aoba's state and as soon as he was told where he was, noiz darted out of the hotel and broke into a sprint. However, before noiz was a minute away from aoba's last known location, he spotted a telltale sign of blue hair in the arms of someone he wasn't expecting but somehow relieved to have aoba. 

“Mink. How? Why do you have aoba?”  
Looking down at the unconscious man in his arms, mink merely nodded in the direction of his side to get noiz's attention. 

Looking down, noiz crouched down and picked up ren. 

“Ren. What happened?”  
“My apologies noiz. I tried to find a way out but it was too late. I picked up on mink though. Forgive me noiz?”  
Sighing heavily but noticing ren's drooping ears, noiz patted his head and softly spoke. 

“It's alright ren. You got mink to aoba, that's enough. Don't blame yourself.”

Turning sideways to mink, noiz was about to ask mink a question when mink spoke first. 

“The police will be around soon. Aoba knocked those five over there out cold. They're breathing but they'll be unconscious for a while. Get aoba home and message me later on.”

And with that, mink gently passed his package over to noiz before he disappeared. 

Leaving noiz to stare at aoba for a brief moment before making their way back to the hotel. 

 

Laying aoba down gently, noiz went to get a washcloth to wipe away the blood and his sweat when ren spoke up softly against aoba's head.

“Noiz. Aoba has sustained a broken wrist. It needs to be taken care of.”

Looking up at ren in surprise, noiz checked his wrist and sure enough, it was broken. Cursing rather colourfully, noiz called in some backup. Back up he knew could help. 

“Noiz!! I heard that you are here!! Is master with you?! Can i speak to him?!”

Smiling despite the situation, noiz whispered to his coil. 

“Clear. Can you come to the hotel by the old district. Aoba's hurt and i need your help.”

“Of Course noiz!! I'll be there soon. Give me the room number.”  
“875”  
“Ok. Be there soon.”

Sighing at clear's abundance of energy, noiz placed his coil down on the table and grabbed hold of aoba's good wrist and silently gave aoba the knowledge that he was safe and that noiz was with him. 

The last time this happened, aoba was asleep for two days.   
He hoped that it wasn't the same case here.   
It drove him nuts waiting for aoba.   
Unfortunately, he was in the same situation again.   
Noiz now knew what aoba felt when he disappeared for three months. 

He just hopes that he didn't have to wait for that length of time for aoba to wake. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That old saying 'whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' is merely a polite way to tell you to deal with it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> I've cut the length of this story again and i'm posting up the last ones now. Thanks for your time and kudos, they are appreciated immensely.   
> :)

Control part 6

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral. (So, please don't sue me.) 

It took clear about twenty minutes to get to noiz. No sooner had clear entered the threshold, noiz gave him the rundown and immediately clear went to work. 

Being a service robot, so to speak, clear was programmed to help and care so in about five minutes, clear had made a hospital level plaster and was already setting the cast on aoba's wrist. 

“Noiz. What happened to master? Who did this?”

Without turning around, noiz whispered. 

“I don't know who they were, but there gonna pay for hurting aoba. I promise you that clear.”

Nodding in understanding, clear finished the dressings, plugged in the hair dryer and softly dried the cast. 

“Noiz. I recommend that you don't act rashly. Aoba will need you to remain calm and here when he wakes up.”  
“P!! The dog's right! The dog's right!!”

Looking up at his and aoba's allmates, noiz merely nodded, smiled at ren and patted his head. 

Pushing away, clear stuck his hands in his pockets and spoke. 

“You've changed noiz. You can thank my master for that. Would you like me to fetch koujaku for you? Or would you like me to stay?”

Smiling softly, noiz nodded to the latter, clear smiled and left to get koujaku. 

Sitting down beside aoba's head, noiz gently pushed away blue hair and spoke softly. 

“I'm sorry aoba. I promised you that i'll keep you safe and now this happened. Forgive me. Please?”

Surprisingly, aoba had started to groan in pain and when his gold eyes meet anxious green, aoba cried. 

“Aoba. Hey, it's alright now, you're safe.”  
Carefully pulling aoba into his arms, noiz rocked him back and forth, never stopping to confirm that he was safe. 

Koujaku came fifteen minutes later and between the pair, they had managed to calm aoba somewhat. 

That is, until aoba spoke. 

“I want to go back to germany.”

“Aoba. You need to rest more. You're wrist is broken, it's going to take time. And tae thinks that she can help you.”

Smiling sadly at koujaku, aoba turned around slightly and began to speak. 

“Koujaku. Those guys were after noiz. Whether my scrap is working or not isn't the point here. I love you koujaku, i do and i love my gran also. But right now, it's not safe for me or noiz here. Please? Don't make me feel more guilty than i already do.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, koujaku slumped against the couch and relented, if only for aoba's sake. 

“Alright. But promise me that you'll come back over soon. Promise me that you won't become a stranger to me?”

Smiling, aoba wrapped his arms around his neck and gave koujaku a warm, loving hug in a promise. 

Four hours later and a tearful goodbye to his friends and gran, aoba and noiz left for germany with tons of promises to return again soon. 

“Aoba. We can stay, i'm sure as hell not afraid of those punks.”

Smiling tiredly, aoba leaned against noiz's shoulder and whispered. 

“No. You have a respectable position now. The last thing you need is to get into a fight here. It's alright. I just want to go home with you and hope that gran's advice and medication works.”

“Hmm. I understand. First things first though, as soon as we hit germany, i'm getting that wrist taken care of properly.”

Laughing softly, aoba merely nodded in confirmation before drifting off to sleep.   
Not however, without giving noiz one more promise. 

“I love you noiz. Believe me that i will never leave you alone. Ever.”

And all noiz can do is hold aoba a little bit tighter and place a lingering kiss to his forehead before letting sleep claim him also. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best thing to do is start again. Right where it had begun in the first place.

Control part 7

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Despite the cast being a non professional job, the doctor was pleased that it was secure, tight and was supporting the bones. Sawing it off and re-doing it, the doctor was done in ten minutes later and the pair were allowed to leave. 

“Amazing. Maybe clear can work here. He seems to know what to do.”

Snorting at that, noiz opened the door to their home and got the pair settled in for the rest of the day. 

 

It was three weeks later and aoba was again getting a headache. The pills tae had given him were designed to kill of the sensation of being overwhelmed by scrap, not to control it like before. Aoba can honestly say that he didn't miss this. One. Single. Bit. 

Ren was sitting by his feet whilst usagi was jumping around like it took a bad batch of acid. It was comical really, ren with the patience of a saint and usagi behaving like a child. 

A gentle touch to his shoulder brought aoba back to the present, glancing sideways he saw noiz casually throw another cube to the ground and sat beside aoba's side. 

“You ready?”  
“Yep.”

Tae had suggested that aoba should take a pill a day for two weeks and then stop on the third. She guessed that by the third, scrap will be at its highest level and needed to be released. And seeing as how noiz had already been 'fixed’ by aoba, scrap will feel weird but it won't reverse what aoba had done. Tae was adamant about that as aoba freaked out that he may hurt noiz. Noiz was determined to not allow aoba to go through this alone, regardless of what may happen to himself. 

Tae had sworn up and down that noiz would be safe, so long as aoba focused on something else. Not noiz, but his surroundings. 

Getting up to head to the garden, aoba bent down and picked up ren. Placing their foreheads together, aoba spoke with tear filled eyes and a choked voice. 

“I'm going now ren.”  
“I will await your return aoba.”  
“Ren. Promise me that if anything happens to me, look after noiz. Please?”

Drooping his ears, ren pressed himself closer to aoba and solemnly agreed.

“I promise aoba.”

Smiling sadly, aoba gently squeezed him before placing him down. 

“P!! See you soon aoba!”  
Smiling despite the situation, aoba nodded before leaving. 

“You sure you want to sit this out with me?”  
“You know i will aoba.”

Nodding, noiz pulled aoba into his arms, swallowing the anxiety down, noiz whispered into his ear. 

“Please, come back to me. I need you to.”  
Crying softly, aoba pulled back, cupped his brat's face and kissed him with all the love and care he felt for him. Once he made his point, aoba placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he spoke. 

“I'm coming back to you. Please noiz, if for any reason i can't, live and love again. And look after ren!”

Laughing softly, noiz merely nodded in confirmation and aoba let him go. 

 

He sat and waited for the pulse to hit him and once it did, aoba allowed it. 

He felt numb, cold, hot, wet, dry. He felt everything and nothing. He was breathing as much as he was suffocating. It was unbearable and yet he wanted more. He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. A light was flickering and as soon as aoba noticed it, it got larger and brighter until it was nothing but a mass of energy. 

And then everything went black……. 

And all aoba heard afterwards was noiz calling his name. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Nothing comes closer to the truth than that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Here's the ending. Thanks again for all the time you gave this story. I'm sorry it's short and probably not what anyone was expecting or even liked, but i appreciate it all the same.   
> This has been 'control', i've been thesilentone.   
> Thank-you again and here's the end!! Feel free to comment on this if you like.   
> :D

Control part 8 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own dramatical murder, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from. All rights belong to Nitro and chiral.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Epilogue. 

He was scared. 

As soon as aoba dropped to the ground, noiz was barely able to make it in time before aoba had smashed his head on the concrete. 

“Noiz. Aoba will freak if you are that close when he wakes up, you know.”

Kicking his brother without malice, noiz got up and prepared to get dinner ready.   
Theo had come over about a week ago, the length that aoba had been unconscious for. Aoba woke up on the second day, but he didn't look very good so noiz had insisted that he rest now, that once he was fine, that they will talk. 

Noiz knew that waiting around and stewing wasn't helping him any.   
He needed a distraction. Enter his baby brother. 

Theo loved aoba deeply, and was rather put out that he wasn't told what was wrong with aoba. He made that perfectly clear. Amazingly, noiz frowned deeply and apologised for keeping it secret to him and all theo could do was embrace him and let noiz know that he forgave him, he wasn't really mad, it just stung a little bit that noiz didn't tell him, that's all.

“So. Is aoba free from 'scrap’, is it?”  
“Hopefully yeah,but maybe not. It's a part of his being. If anything, it'll probably just settle down again. Rice or chips?”  
“Erm. Both?”

Smiling at his brother's greediness, noiz started the chip fryer up when a small voice spoke up softly. 

“Theo isn't greedy. Be nice, you brat.”

Relief completely flooded noiz, who immediately pulled aoba into his arms and murmured in his ear, all the while rocking the pair back and forth and placing butterfly kisses over his head. 

“Welcome back. I missed you. How are you feeling? Hungry? I've made a pasta bake.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, aoba slightly stumbled when noiz pulled away to start cutting the potatoes up. Fortunately, theo caught him before he fell. 

“Noiz!! Aoba is dizzy! Don't let go that quickly? Come aoba, ren is waiting for you.”  
Aoba smiled and allowed theo to pull him away. However, he did see the guilt on noiz's face and smiled to let him know that he was fine. No harm was done. 

And all noiz can do was breath a sigh of relief. 

“So. It was basically a rhyme field then. The power was a form of attack?”  
“Hmm. That's the best way to explain it.”

After dinner, theo stayed for three more hours before he had to leave. Not however, without giving aoba a lecture to keep himself safe and healthy. With a promise to be around later throughout the week, theo left. Leaving behind two horny men behind to 'catch up’ on the lovemaking they had missed out on.

Stopping only to regain their respective breaths, noiz was currently littering aoba's back with butterfly kisses as aoba explained what had happened in the garden a week prior. 

Settling down beside him, noiz brushed away blue hair and spoke softly. 

“Will it. Will scrap come back?”

Smiling, aoba mimicked the action and responded. 

“No. Or at least i don't think that it will. I'm going to take one day at a time in that regards. Noiz? I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I know it scared you. Please know that i didn't do it intentionally.”

Smiling, noiz pulled aoba into his arms and proceeded to hotly make out with him. And somehow aoba knew whilst round three was under way. 

He was forgiven.  
Well, for now anyways….. 

The. End


End file.
